


Chanbaek Oneshots

by aqonyx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, Comfort, Cute, Domestic Fluff, EXO - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Needy Byun Baekhyun, Sleep, Smut, Sweet Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 10:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqonyx/pseuds/aqonyx
Summary: Just a collection of moments that narrate whatreallyhappened and whatprobablyhappened in EXO.Some Chanyeol/Baekhyun Oneshots because everyone needs some Chanbaek in their life and I just can't get enough of them. Also, they're so helplessly whipped and in love, whether it be friends or more, how can you not love them.





	1. Sleepless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stressed and overworked, Baekhyun is wide awake in the middle of the night until a certain someone helps him finally fall asleep.

Even though working for their comeback had him drained, both physically and mentally, Baekhyun had trouble falling asleep. He has had more sleepless nights than he could handle lately, and he felt like collapsing from exhaustion. He didn’t know why, for usually, when their schedules were incredibly stressful, he barely even made it to his bed before a deep slumber would engulf him, leaving him to crumble and fall asleep on the couch of the dorm’s living room more often than not. 

He didn’t really mind though, as his bandmates made sure he’d always wake up in the morning with his head comfortably resting on a pillow and his body covered in blankets. Sometimes, he would even wake up in his own bed, regardless of where he fell asleep and he secretly suspected that it was Chanyeol who always carried him back to their shared room, although no one ever mentioned it. 

Right then, he just wanted sleep to wash over him, whether it be in his bed or on the hallway floor. He was tired, more than tired, yet his mind was alert and his body wouldn’t lie still no matter how hard he tried.

He was too aware of everything; Chanyeol’s quiet breathing from across the room, the very mattress below him and the blanket, which felt too heavy and hot against his skin. His every limb seemed to tingle with a tension of which he couldn’t rid himself. He saw the time slip by on the clock that stood on his nightstand, thinking of the busy days that still lied ahead and with every minute that passed, he felt a little more restless. 

He knew by now that it was pointless; the same scenario repeated itself every night lately, so eventually, after endless twisting and turning in his bed, he gave up and sat up straight, groaning lowly in frustration. An exasperated sigh escaped his lips and he buried his head in his hands, breathing deeply.

He was suddenly overcome with the urge to cry as if all the pressure and worries related to their long-awaited comeback had built up over the past few weeks and resurfaced only now that he was too exhausted to fight it. He knew it was absolutely ridiculous, that it was just the drowsiness and lack of sleep messing with his mind, but he couldn’t help feeling completely overwhelmed all at once and involuntarily let out a small sob. 

_Don’t be pathetic_ , he sternly told himself, trying to remain calm, _You’re fine._

“Baekhyunnie?”, Chanyeol’s low and groggy voice then echoed through the room, startling him, “You up?”

“Yeah”, he whispered quickly, stifling his cries, “I’m sorry for waking you” 

“You okay?”, Chanyeol asked sleepily and the question momentarily caught him off guard. 

_I’m fine_ , he thought again but remained silent, afraid his voice would fail him and give him away. 

He didn’t want to cost Chanyeol his sleep as well by worrying him now. Still, he could hear Chanyeol move around and although it was too dark to see properly, he knew the other had despite being half-asleep instinctively turned to look at him. 

“Baek, what’s wrong?”, Chanyeol repeated when Baekhyun didn’t answer.

“I’m fine”, he whispered out loud this time, hoping his voice would sound less suffocated than it felt, “I just couldn’t sleep, that’s all” 

“You don’t sound fine”, Chanyeol insisted and much to his dismay, Baekhyun could tell that his friend was gradually waking up completely, “Are you crying?”

“No, I’m good, please don’t get up, Chanyeol. I’m okay, really.”, he said embarrassed and let out a relieved breath when he heard Chanyeol sigh and shift around a little more, assuming the latter would just let him be. 

Seconds later, he literally jumped in surprise when instead, Chanyeol had walked quietly across the room and suddenly crawled into bed next to him. 

“Come here”, Chanyeol said, patting the spot on the mattress right in front of him and Baekhyun silently did as he was told, inching closer to his friend, too dumbfounded by the other’s boldness to resist. 

He could feel himself blush furiously as he felt Chanyeol’s arms sneak around his waist to hug him and was thankful for the almost complete darkness that engulfed the room. Nevertheless, he buried his face in his pillow, hiding like a child, and his heart rate had increased so much that he wondered how this was supposed to help him sleep at all.

“Talk to me”, Chanyeol said and nudged him lightly into the side, fighting the urge to simply reach out and wipe his tears. 

Baekhyun avoided Chanyeol’s worried look and tried to focus on choosing his words carefully, afraid that speaking up would make him break down completely. 

“Everything just feels a little off”, he finally whispered after a moment of silence and turned onto his other side, facing away from Chanyeol, feeling embarrassed and exposed, “It’s so stupid. I’m really sorry for keeping you up.”

“Hey”, Chanyeol said softly and pulled him close again, “Everything’s alright, Baekhyunnie. It’s not stupid. You got to be less hard on yourself.”

Baekhyun could feel the other’s breath fanning over his neck, causing a shiver to run down his spine as his body tensed impossibly more and he bit his quivering lip. Chanyeol frowned slightly, knowing that it was extreme stress that caused Baekhyun’s nervous and anxious behavior, even without the latter telling him so. It wasn’t the first time that one of them broke under the enormous pressure caused by the business they worked in, but Chanyeol found himself equally worried every time it happened. 

“You’re doing fine”, Chanyeol said and put his hand onto Baekhyun’s shoulder, squeezing gently, “You’re perfect, I promise.”

Then, Chanyeol’s fingertips started to move carefully across the bare skin of his arm, soothing him and Baekhyun could feel the goose bumps rise underneath the light touches, his eyes fluttering closed. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he subconsciously allowed himself to relax more and more into Chanyeol’s embrace. The latter almost chuckled contently at his reaction and Baekhyun knew Chanyeol enjoyed the effect he had on him way too much but right then, he couldn’t help but melt into his arms. 

“You’re just like an angel”

Baekhyun smiled faintly at hearing Chanyeol’s voice softly hum the familiar lyrics into his ear. He liked that song more than he would admit but Chanyeol knew him well enough.

“Your skin makes me cry. You float like a feather in a beautiful world.” 

He could feel Chanyeol’s hand travel from his arm to around his waist, hugging him tightly to his chest.

“You’re so very special”, Chanyeol continued and Baekhyun chuckled, followed by a quiet sniffle, “I wish I was special” 

“You are”, he then interrupted impulsively and finally dared to turn around again. 

He gently pushed Chanyeol onto his back to use his shoulder as a pillow and curled up into the other’s embrace as Chanyeol instinctively wrapped an arm around his small frame. Baekhyun absent-mindedly reached out to take Chanyeol’s other hand into his and softly played with his fingers, distracting himself as his last few tears dropped onto Chanyeol’s shirt. He carefully intertwined their hands, watching intently as he did so. 

Chanyeol merely smiled down at Baekhyun and his endearing antics, knowing that being overly affectionate often came with him being upset and he honestly didn’t mind; neither of them knew anything about personal space anyway. Then, as if reading Chanyeol’s mind, Baekhyun shifted a little, nuzzling his face into Chanyeol’s neck, entangling their legs and letting their intertwined hands rest on Chanyeol’s stomach. He listened to Chanyeol’s steady heartbeat, feeling his chest rise and fall ever so slightly with every breath he took and he finally started to feel restful.

It was almost embarrassing how much Chanyeol’s mere presence affected him, but he suppressed the thought and gladly took in the warmth that radiated off the other’s body.

“Try to get some sleep now, okay?”, Chanyeol then mumbled, giving his hand a light squeeze and holding him tightly to his chest. 

Baekhyun merely nodded, already feeling his eyelids droop as sleep slowly overcame him while he lied there, lazily draped across Chanyeol’s torso.

“I love you”, he whispered just before darkness finally engulfed him and he didn’t even get to hear Chanyeol’s reply anymore. 

He didn’t need to anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first Chanbaek oneshot ever:) Please let me know what you think and what you want to read next!


	2. The Saranghae Game: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just a stupid game but Baekhyun knows exactly how to distress Chanyeol as much as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is kinda bad and boring but i promise it's just because I really wanted to write the second part to this Oneshot which is already well on its way! Please bare with me.

“Baekhyun goes into the middle”, the MC said and Chanyeol felt his stomach drop. There was a reason they had started the game as far away from each other as possible and Chanyeol had hoped they would make it through without actually having to face each other. Clearly, that wouldn’t be the case and he internally braced himself for the next round as he warily observed Sehun move to the right as Baekhyun took the spot between them. 

He could tell that Baekhyun was partly as wary of the situation as himself as his gaze dropped shyly to the floor and he lightly shook his head. Still, the small smile that played on his lips filled Chanyeol with dread, knowing Baekhyun never missed out on a chance to play a joke on him.

Then, Baekhyun turned around and glanced up at Chanyeol with that typical, completely whipped expression of his and Chanyeol already had to refrain himself from laughing out loud. He knew he was doomed simply from the way Baekhyun was looking at him but his competitive self refused to lose a game without a proper fight. 

“I love you”, Baekhyun said softly and stepped closer while Chanyeol mentally tried to blend out the words and strip them of their meaning.

“I’m sorry”, he replied, suddenly unable to think properly and forgetting what he was actually supposed to answer in the game as he stared at Baekhyun’s lovestruck expression. 

“I love you”, Baekhyun repeated but Chanyeol denied him as kindly as possible once again, keeping up his defenses without wanting to seem too harsh. 

“I love you”, Baekhyun then said to Sehun, who replied with the same three words and Chanyeol’s smile fell for a second and he almost frowned before he reminded himself that they were on stage and that it was all just in good fun.

“I hate you”, Baekhyun suddenly said turning back towards him and Chanyeol reflexively apologized, taken aback by the other’s words even if it was just the game. 

Then, Baekhyun switched back to confessing his undying love for him with that stupid, captivatingly adorable yet mischievous look in his eyes and Chanyeol was surprised by the sudden urge to lean and kiss him. He quickly shook the feeling off, knowing it was probably just the game and Baekhyun messing with his mind.

“I love you”, he replied instantly, unable to stop the words from falling off his lips. He almost grinned proudly at the manner in which his response made Baekhyun stumble in his act. He could tell by the way Baekhyun swayed for a moment, the flustered smile that took over his expression and the manner in which his hand fumbled around nervously that Chanyeol had caught him of guard. 

“I love you, I really like you”, Baekhyun then said, stepping up his game as if taking revenge and moved closer to gently put his hand on Chanyeol’s chest. Chanyeol’s breath instantly hitched in his throat. 

“I’m sorry but can you not touch me?”, he said immediately, a little more serious than intended, pushing him away. He could feel his heartbeat rise and his skin tingled where Baekhyun had put his hand. He hoped his friend had understood the subtle undertone in his voice that told him he really needed to back off a little. 

“Oh, sorry”, Baekhyun said with a small chuckle, a smirk ghosting over his face. Then, “I love you”

Chanyeol wanted to yell at Baekhyun and shake him when the latter stepped closer once again, fully disregarding his words as he moved his hand up to gently squeeze his shoulder. There was nothing he could say or do about the fact that Baekhyun affected him so much more than he liked to admit. All he could do was helplessly ignore the goosebumps that rose beneath his shirt wherever the other touched him, sending shudders down his body while trying as hard as possible to control his breathing that threatened to accelerate from Baekhyun’s mere proximity. 

He shot him a warning look, but his friend was clearly too busy being a smug idiot to take the hint. Chanyeol almost felt relieved when Sehun moved to his other side, tired of Baekhyun excluding him from the game, and tried to focus wholly on him instead. Simply ignoring Baekhyun seemed to work out for him at first until both of them were suddenly shouting confessions at him until he was at a loss for words.

“I love you and tell them that you’re mine”, Baekhyun demanded, stepping closer once again and staring up at Chanyeol with that look in his eyes, his words completely taking him by surprise and all Chanyeol could do was roll his eyes as if admitting defeat. 

“Why can’t you say it!”, Baekhyun yelled and Chanyeol just stared straight ahead, avoiding both of them altogether. He hated the way in which Baekhyun knew exactly what words made him stumble and how to get his full, undivided attention. There would never be a situation in which Chanyeol would be left unaffected by Baekhyun’s charms, whether it was played or not. He knew that Baekhyun was more than aware of the influence he managed to exercise over him and he internally told himself he’d get his revenge for this later when they were off this goddamn stage. 

“Chanyeol’s out!”, the MC then yelled, relieving him from his internal sufferings and he gladly stepped away from Baekhyun who laughed obnoxiously and high-fived Sehun. 

_He’ll pay for that _, Chanyeol then told himself and shook off the lingering feeling of affection that nevertheless still gnawed within him.__


	3. The Saranghae Game: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenge can take on many different forms.

“You!” 

Baekhyun immediately recognized Chanyeol’s deep voice echoing through the empty hallway. He warily turned around, caught off guard by his friend’s harsh tone. Chanyeol was approaching him in quick steps. 

“Me?”, he asked dumbly when Chanyeol came to a halt right in front of him, panting slightly.

“What the hell, Baekhyun”, Chanyeol hissed at him and he frowned in confusion. 

“What?”

“I mean what was that, just now, on stage. The game. You can’t just… _do_ that!”, Chanyeol complained as Baekhyun slowly caught on, a bright smile suddenly taking over his face. 

“Do what exactly?”, he shrugged but the knowing smirk on his lips betrayed the innocent act as he decided to push his already distressed friend just a little further. He loved teasing Chanyeol, knowing exactly what buttons he needed to push and what the other’s reaction would be. They were always on each other’s case with all kinds of silly jokes, and this was without exception a perfect opportunity.

“Y-you can’t look at me like that”, Chanyeol stuttered, suddenly flustered when he realized Baekhyun wasn’t intimidated at all, on the contrary, he was just messing with him even more, “You can’t talk like that”

Baekhyun ignored Chanyeol’s words as he came closer, stepping onto his tiptoes and leaning in until their faces were only inches apart. He let his hand slowly trace down Chanyeol’s chest, provoking him.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about”, he breathed into his ear with an innocent smile. He could feel Chanyeol’s rapid heartbeat beneath his hand and bit his lip to refrain from laughing out loud. A surge of confidence then suddenly rushed through him at realizing that he completely had the upper-hand and so he bravely gripped the collar of Chanyeol’s jacket, pulling him down to his height. 

“I really like that jacket”, he said nonchalantly, running his hands over the smooth, light pink material, “It matches the colour of your pretty face every time you blush” 

At that, he had expected Chanyeol to either become a nervous, embarrassed mess or to become actually annoyed with him and come after him. What he _hadn’t_ expected was the way Chanyeol remained completely quiet before he chuckled lowly as if he had just realized something that Baekhyun was painfully unaware of. His entire posture changed as a devilish smirk suddenly ghosted over his lips for a split second, replacing the flustered blush that had previously been drawn all over his face. 

He also hadn’t expected the manner in which Chanyeol’s gaze dropped to his lips ever so slowly or the way his eyes darkened into an expression that Baekhyun couldn’t identify. Baekhyun’s smile immediately fell, suddenly wondering if he had genuinely angered the other somehow, although that was rarely ever the case. He quickly stepped backwards but Chanyeol was faster, grabbing him by his shoulders and pinning him against the hallway wall in one swift motion. Baekhyun let out a surprised gasp at the impact, completely taken aback by the rash action and he felt his control over the situation slip through his fingers. 

“Where do you think you’re going?”, Chanyeol growled at him and Baekhyun shuddered at the unusual tone of his friend’s voice. 

“You are such a goddamn tease, Baekhyun”, Chanyeol continued, moving even closer and trapping Baekhyun’s body in place with his own, “Never knowing when to stop for your own good” 

Baekhyun debated whether or not it was time for him to actually apologize or if this was just another act. He tried to free himself but Chanyeol caught his wriggling hands with ease, intertwining their fingers and pressing them back against the wall on each side of his head. His skin prickled under the other’s strong grasp and he just couldn’t decipher if this was serious or if he was just being fooled. 

“Chanyeol”, Baekhyun eventually whined, as much out of confusion as out of discomfort. He took a deep breath. “What’s gotten into you?”

The energy between them had shifted so drastically that Baekhyun subconsciously let his gaze drop down almost submissively. He knew he was physically no match for Chanyeol and his stomach churned at the tension that hung in the atmosphere. His entire body tingled with unease at the strangeness and unfamiliarity of the situation. 

He wasn’t afraid; he trusted Chanyeol and that he’d never hurt him. 

Nevertheless, he didn’t like being at the center of what seemed to have turned into a power game; one he couldn’t possibly win, even if it was his own, smug and impulsive self who had started it. He didn’t like feeling trapped and even less feeling exposed, unable to put an end to whatever game they were playing if he felt like it. Deep inside he knew Chanyeol would never seriously act against his will. All he really had to do was pretend to either be scared or hurt for Chanyeol to release him within a matter of seconds. Still, he remained quiet, for he was at least as curious as he was wary of his friend’s strange behavior. 

Chanyeol had never before cared to so purposely demonstrate his clear superiority in both height and strength to him, which Baekhyun had until then always appreciated. But now Chanyeol just stared at him, his pupils slightly dilated, breathing heavily and an unreadable expression cast over his face. It was rare that Baekhyun couldn't tell how the other felt or what his intentions were and he hated the uncertainty that gnawed within him, making it hard for him to breathe. His eyes anxiously fluttered close at seeing Chanyeol tower over him at such proximity. 

“Please, Chanyeol”, he whimpered in a small voice, not knowing what he was asking for but definitely beginning to feel a little impatient. 

And then, all at once, Chanyeol dropped his hands, gently cupped his face to pull him forwards and kissed him. Baekhyun almost yelped in surprise and he was sure he would have stumbled backwards and crumbled on the floor had it not been for the wall behind him. His arms flailed around helplessly for a moment but then, he softened under Chanyeol’s embrace before the rational part of his brain could process what was happening. His thoughts turned into a pile of useless mush as his lips started to move against Chanyeol’s almost automatically. His hands settled on Chanyeol’s chest, gripping the material of his shirt to anchor himself and pull the other towards him at the same time. 

Reassured by Baekhyun’s reaction, Chanyeol tentatively pressed closer, allowing himself to deepen the kiss just the way he wanted to. His tongue traced Baekhyun’s bottom lip before slipping into his mouth, carefully exploring the uncharted territory to his heart’s content while keeping the kiss as slow and torturous as possible. He could practically feel Baekhyun beg for more but every time he would push for a faster pace and more control, Chanyeol would retreat ever so slightly, giving him just enough to let his imagination run wild with what _could_ be. 

Chanyeol’s hands gently curled around his neck and Baekhyun felt shivers run down his body at the touch, sighing blissfully into the kiss. Then, Chanyeol pulled away to let his lips travel down his jawline and Baekhyun’s breathing hitched in surprise as he reflexively tilted his head to grant better access. Chanyeol kissed down his neck until Baekhyun gasped quietly when he reached his sweet spot, where he was the most vulnerable and he began to suck harshly at the sensitive skin. 

“Chanyeol”, Baekhyun whimpered, his breathing increasing uncontrollably as he squirmed in an attempt to escape the overwhelming sensation but Chanyeol ignored him, merely pushing him harder against the wall to restrict his movements. Baekhyun couldn’t help but moan loudly as the pain and pleasure mingled into an entirely new and unfamiliar feeling that ran through his entire body and his grip on Chanyeol’s shirt tensed. He inhaled sharply when Chanyeol’s teeth harshly grazed the tender skin, nibbling on his neck and his hands moved into Chanyeol’s hair, pulling ever so slightly in a desperate and vain attempt to regain some kind of control over the situation. He bit back another moan and felt his knees go weak, turning into a puddle of nothing beneath him as he clung to the other’s body. 

Then, Chanyeol’s demeanor suddenly changed again as he pressed a soft kiss against the freshly impaired skin on Baekhyun’s neck, letting his lips linger longer than necessary before stepping away and staring at the prominent mark with satisfaction. Baekhyun let his body slump into the wall behind him, leaning his head back against the white, cool concrete and swallowed hard, keeping his eyes closed for a moment. Chanyeol waited patiently until Baekhyun glanced up at him with a dazed look in his eyes, his breathing ragged and he smirked at seeing Baekhyun so completely out of it from something as minor as a hickey.

“What got you all hot and bothered?”, Chanyeol then asked innocently and stepped back as if to admire the damage he’d done in all its glory. 

Baekhyun just stared at him in awe and utter confusion at the same time, his hand reaching up to feel his neck. He winced, quickly retreating his touch from the burning skin. 

“W-what”, Baekhyun began but the words evaded him as he just stood there, half collapsed in the hallway and completely stunned silent. He couldn’t help but think about the feeling of Chanyeol’s lips on his own and his fingers reflexively touched his mouth in disbelief. He blushed furiously at the fresh memory, feeling reassured only by the gentle and warm look that had returned into Chanyeol’s eyes and that he knew so well. 

“What was that?”, he asked agitatedly once his heart rate and breathing had slowed down to a healthy speed again.   
Chanyeol just flashed him that bright, signature smile of his, making Baekhyun want to condemn the way in which it made his chest grow warm with affection. Chanyeol slowly bent down once more and Baekhyun had to fight the urge to just lean in again. 

“We’re even now. You better stop teasing me”, he whispered against Baekhyun’s lips and then he was gone, walking down the hallway a leaving Baekhyun to wonder what on earth had just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 that I really wanted to write haha. Hope you enjoyed if you did pls let me know. Also, tell me if there's anything in particular you might want me to write in the future!!


	4. Oblivious: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Baehyun pines miserably after Chanyeol, who had been the first to move their relationship out of safe and comfortable zone called friendship. It hadn’t been his choice. But maybe - if he were to tease him just the way Chanyeol had warned him not to, if he were to strain his patience to the very end and if Chanyeol were to act upon those impulses - maybe then it would be wholly Baekhyun’s fault. And he was okay with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which could technically be a continuation of the last chapter but really doesn't have to?

Lately, Baekhyun has had issues focusing. 

It took him longer than usual to remember their dance routines, he regularly forgot his lines and found himself staring into the void completely zoned out more often than not, whether it be on camera, on stage or back at the dorms. 

He knew what was occupying his mind but he refused to admit it to anyone who would ask him where his head was at lately. He would just shrug it off and say he was really tired – which wasn’t exactly a lie for he recently spent most his nights lost in thoughts and daydreams that kept him from actually falling asleep. 

_It was all Chanyeol’s fault._

How was he supposed to focus on anything but the way in which Chanyeol had him pressed up against the wall, so close that their breaths intermingled? How was he supposed to think of anything but the feeling of their mouths moving together and the burning sensation of Chanyeol’s lips against the heated skin of his neck? How was he supposed to forget the way those hands had roamed his body and cupped his face? 

He also didn’t understand how Chanyeol could just go on acting like nothing ever happened. As if he were completely unaffected by the matter. It was driving Baekhyun mad.

_It was definitely all Chanyeol’s fault._

 

_________________________________

 

Baekhyun wasn’t exactly a very subtle person. 

Even under normal circumstances, he would find himself being too playful for his own good; always teasing people, cracking silly jokes and touching everything within his reach. He could never really sit still for long and always ended up annoying whoever was closest to him the second he got bored. 

He also had a way of staring at people a little longer than absolutely necessary. It wasn’t really anything special, it was just his way of showing affection and attention to those he was close to. They had been a group for years now and the members knew he could very well be serious if need be, which is why there was no point in holding back those character traits. It was what made him _him_ ; fun, loud and endearing Baekhyun. 

Lately, however, he would grow so nervous in Chanyeol’s presence that all those little things had worsened to a whole new level that even Baekhyun himself knew must be insufferable to those around him. He couldn’t help it; his mouth was blabbering away non stop the minute Chanyeol addressed him, he managed to embarrass himself every time he felt that Chanyeol’s eyes were on him and he was dumbly staring at him whenever they weren’t, unable to pay attention to anything else. 

To make matters worse, Baekhyun was so painfully aware of the way in which he was ridiculing himself non-stop that he desperately resorted to making fun of everyone else as well every chance he got. He was definitely a lot more to handle than he used to be - and that was still a major understatement. Everyone had caught on to the obvious shifts in Baekhyun’s behavior, but no one knew what they meant or where they came from. 

Baekhyun knew he needed to get a grip before he would drive himself and everyone else insane. 

 

_________________________________

 

It was Sunday and they had a day off for once, leaving most of the members to be out and about, dispersing into different activities while Baekhyun stayed at home. It wasn’t unusual, he almost never went out to enjoy his free time and preferred to rejoice in the quiet, peaceful environment he was so rarely left with. 

He lunged around in nothing but sweatpants just because he could, feeling too lazy go to his room and put on actual clothes. The television was softly running in the background although he was barely paying attention to it. His eyes were almost drooping tiredly as he scrolled through his phone. He shifted a little, lying on his back and draping his legs over the back of the couch. He sighed deeply, stretching slightly and let his head hang backward over the edge of his seat. He looked ridiculous, but he didn’t care, staring at the television and watching whatever program was running from upside down. He had almost fallen asleep like that when a voice suddenly startled him wide awake. 

“What on earth are you doing?”, Kyungsoo asked amused, watching contently as Baekhyun jumped in surprise. 

He hurriedly tried to get his feet under him but miserably failed to do so as his entire body rolled off the couch instead and crushed on the floor in a mess of limbs. He groaned loudly, hearing a chorus of laughter echoing from the hallway.

“That just made coming home early worth it”, Kai said, his equally obnoxious as adorable giggle filling the room.

“I hate you guys”, Baekhyun whined, flipping them off while making no effort whatsoever to get off the floor.

“Baekhyun?”, Chanyeol’s voice then rang through his ears and Baekhyun jumped to his feet in no time, hitting the back of his head against the coffee table and knocking it over in the process. 

He scrambled to his feet, quickly rearranging the furniture and earning funny looks and laughter from both Jongin and Kyungsoo. 

“Are you alright?”, Chanyeol asked, chuckling a little. 

Baekhyun just nodded, seemingly having forgotten how to speak. He suddenly felt extremely self-conscious, standing in their shared living room in nothing but his pants while everyone was staring daggers into him. He could hear the door open as the rest of the members made their way into the dorm one after the other and he felt like running to his room to hide.

“Did you spend all day here?”, Chanyeol then asked with a small frown. 

Baekhyun blushed; he didn’t know why but he did, feeling the heat creep up from his neck into his cheeks all the way to his ears. 

“Y-yeah”, he stuttered sheepishly, “But it's fine, it was okay. I mean I’m okay. With just staying here, you know. But also in general, I’m fine”

He closed his eyes for a second, cursing himself because nothing he had just said made sense. 

_Get yourself together_ , he scolded himself, _It’s just Chanyeol._

It didn’t help. Yes, it was just Chanyeol. His roommate Chanyeol, whom he saw every single day. His bandmate Chanyeol with whom he had spent most of his youth growing up. His best friend Chanyeol whom he trusted with everything and whom he knew like the back of his hand.

But it was also _Chanyeol_. 

_Chanyeol_ , who had kissed him until his lips had felt numb. _Chanyeol_ , whose hands had touched him in a way a friend wouldn’t. _Chanyeol_ , who had given him a hickey he had been struggling to cover up for days after and had made him feel things he would still fantasize over weeks later. 

His skin prickled at the thought but he shook the feeling off, tearing his eyes away from Chanyeol.

“So I guess none of you came up with anything interesting to do after all? Seems like I didn't miss anything then”, he said provocatively, trying to distract from his small nonsense outburst and living room escapades.

“And he’s back at it”, Kyungsoo sighed nonchalantly, sending Jongin a knowing look that made Baekhyun want to shake him before walking off.

“Baekhyunah!”, Sehun then cooed, hurrying into the living room to hug him as if they hadn’t seen each other just that morning. Junmyeon followed quietly. 

“What, have you been working out?”, Sehun asked and stepped back a little to take in his appearance. 

At that, literally everyone present turned to look at him and he wanted to sink into the floor and disappear. He tried to ignore the feeling of Chanyeol’s eyes burning into him and he had never in his life so desperately wished for a shirt. 

“Just a little”, he said, shrugging. He was fidgeting with his hands the way he always was when he was nervous.

“I wish you would run around in clothes like a normal person”, Minseok scoffed and Baekhyun blushed an even deeper shade of red, which he hadn’t thought possible. 

“But you should really leave the dorm more often”, Junmyeon then said on a more serious note, “How did you stay here literally all day?”

Baekhyun just rolled his eyes at their at times overbearing leader.

“I didn’t feel like following you around on a hunt for the perfect picture background”, he scoffed. 

The other members sniggered a little as Junmyeon sent him an offended look.

“This is what I come home to”, he complained and made his way into the kitchen. Baekhyun just shrugged innocently.

“Hey, so why don’t you come to the gym with me?”, Chanyeol then asked, sounding genuinely excited.

Baekhyun’s thoughts scattered at the suggestion; his eyes subtly raked Chanyeol’s toned torso before focusing on his defined arms and he couldn’t help but imagine how those muscles would move under the thin material of his sweaty shirt as he lifted his weights.

“I don’t think so”, Baekhyun said quickly, “I don’t work out that much really” 

“Hm”, Chanyeol hummed, not focusing properly on his face, “If you say so...”

“Just put on some goddamn clothes before he dies checking you out”, Jongin sneered. 

Baekhyun had completely forgotten about Jongin's presence and momentarily failed to breathe. It was Chanyeol’s turn to blush a deep shade of red as he started to cough at Jongin's words, quickly turning away from Baekhyun.

“Funny”, Chanyeol snapped, flipping Jongin off and stumbling out of the room in a rush.

“He’s got it bad”, Jongin mumbled under his breath, clearly talking to himself but Baekhyun caught the words and spent the rest of the evening obsessing over them. 

He thought about that exact moment over and over again, playing out the same scenario in his mind on repeat. Maybe ditching his clothes hadn’t been such a bad idea after all. 

 

_________________________________

 

_“We’re even now. Don’t tease me again”_

The words were engraved in his memory along with the way in which Chanyeol had said them – his face so close their lips were touching, his voice low and his eyes dark.

Baekhyun could still recall how Chanyeol’s warm breath had fanned over his face, the feeling forever etched into his brain. He _knew_ what he wanted but he didn’t know how to act on it. 

He didn’t know how to break it to Chanyeol that all he could think about whenever they spoke to each other was kissing him. That all he wanted to do whenever they were playing around was to put his hands all over Chanyeol’s body. That whenever he faced him, he was reminiscing the feeling of Chanyeol’s lips on his skin. He didn’t know how to break it to his best friend that he was yearning for him in a way that wasn’t exactly platonic, for reasons he couldn’t and didn’t want to explore just yet. 

To be fair, Chanyeol had been the first one to move the relationship between them out of the safe and comfortable zone that was friendship. It hadn’t been up to Baekhyun. It hadn’t been his choice. _It wasn’t his fault._

But he knew Chanyeol. He knew his competitive side and the way he reacted upon provocation. He knew Chanyeol liked having the last word and hated nothing more than unfinished business. He also knew he wasn’t exactly powerless, which showed in the way Chanyeol was more lenient when it came to Baekhyun; letting himself be teased and pushed around without consequences by no one but him. 

Baekhyun definitely had that card up his sleeve. 

And _maybe_ – if he were to tease him just the way Chanyeol had warned him not to, if he were to strain his patience to the very end and if Chanyeol were to act upon those impulses – _maybe then_ , it would be wholly Baekhyun’s fault. And he was okay with that. 

Baekhyun spent the next days on nothing but Chanyeol’s nerves. 

Most of the time, he was surprisingly subtle, settling for nothing more but fleeting touches, playful winks and quiet whispers. It didn’t seem all that different from how they usually treated each other but Baekhyun could feel the atmosphere between them shift. He hoped Chanyeol could sense it all – in the way he looked at him – that his every move was calculated and meant to be more than what it seemed like on the surface. 

 

_________________________________

 

“You don’t look happy”, Baekhyun said curiously when Chanyeol returned to the dorm. 

It was Wednesday and Chanyeol still always went to the gym on Wednesdays while Baekhyun always made sure he would be home when Chanyeol got back. Partly just to annoy him. Partly also because the post-workout look really suited Chanyeol. Baekhyun enjoyed the sight of him all sweaty and worn-out in his training gear, his hair messy and his cheeks flushed from exertion. 

“Hm”, Chanyeol replied absent-mindedly and went to sit at the counter in the kitchen. 

He put his hand onto his left shoulder, wincing slightly as he tried to move his arm a little. 

“Did you hurt yourself?”, Baekhyun asked, worry immediately taking over his features while he watched Chanyeol attentively. He slowly moved to stand behind him.

“Just a little sore”, Chanyeol tried to play it down but the pained expression betrayed him. Baekhyun gently put his hands onto Chanyeol’s shoulders, feeling him tense beneath the touch.

“I don’t think that’s-"

“Just let me help”, Baekhyun interrupted firmly before Chanyeol could start making up excuses. 

He let his fingers begin to gently dance across the covered skin, applying only light pressure to ensure he wasn’t doing more harm than good. 

“You train so much”, he said quietly. He wanted to state it as matter-of-factly but the admiration was so clear in Baekhyun’s voice that he rolled his eyes at himself and blushed slightly. Chanyeol just sighed, leaning back into his touch, and closed his eyes. Baekhyun smiled at the way in which Chanyeol relaxed beneath his fingertips and subconsciously stepped closer, letting his hands travel away from his shoulders to the nape of his neck. Chanyeol instantly flinched away and quickly grabbed Baekhyun's wrists to stop his movements, startling him.

“I’m okay, really”, he said, hurriedly standing up, “But thanks”

And then he was gone, leaving Baekhyun standing in the kitchen, groaning in frustration. 

He was so impatiently waiting for Chanyeol to give in and the less Chanyeol seemed to act upon his teasing, the bolder he became. He had started to ditch his shirts more often when only Chanyeol was home, lounging around the dorm completely shirtless and purposely planting himself wherever Chanyeol would be. Then, he began to ditch the pajamas and sleep in nothing but his boxers, taking full advantage of their shared room. He noticed that Chanyeol grew more and more uncomfortable in his presence and while he counted the reaction he earned as a small success, he slowly started to wonder if pushing Chanyeol away was really the way he wanted to go about it. 

 

_________________________________

 

“Pass the popcorn”, Jongdae said without turning away from the television. 

All eight of them had gathered in the living room – excluding Lay who was terribly missed by each of them as he was away to promote his individual career– to watch a movie just the way they used to years ago. The couch was large but still didn’t quite fit eight grown men and after a heated round of rock-paper-scissors, in which Baekhyun had won, Kyungsoo and Jongdae had been forced to settle on the floor. 

_“It’s not fair”, Jongdae complained indignantly, “Put Chanyeol on the floor and both of us would still fit on the couch”_

_Baekhyun could see Chanyeol shift a little and he knew the other was actually contemplating trading seats._

_He’s too nice, Baekhyun thought with a fond smile on his face before turning back to Jongdae._

_“The game rules, my friend”, Baekhyun retorted dryly before Chanyeol could concede the way Baekhyun knew he would, “Quit your whining”_

_He had reflexively put his hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder, squeezing lightly to communicate that he didn’t want him to switch spots and Chanyeol just remained quiet. Jongdae stared at his hand for a second, a small, knowing smirk ghosting over his face. He sent Baekhyun a funny look before sitting down with an exaggerated cough._

_Baekhyun hit his head from behind._

“Are you gonna stop complaining if I give it to you?”, Junmyeon teased Jongdae, who just turned around with a roll of his eyes and grabbed the bowl himself. 

Baekhyun smiled at the familiar bickering, his attention drifting from the movie in front of him. He had subconsciously started to lean a little more into Chanyeol on his right, letting his head rest on his shoulder while he grew more and more sleepy. He could feel Chanyeol tense up at his proximity and he frowned slightly. 

Chanyeol never let his guard down around him anymore, mostly because Baekhyun would jump at the opportunity to mess with him, but now he was starting to reconsider his plan of action. Yes, he still wanted the same things but it wasn’t worth jeopardizing their friendship for it. It wasn’t worth making Chanyeol uncomfortable around him.

Putting any more distance between them was the last thing he could possibly want. 

So maybe it had really just been a one-time thing and Chanyeol didn’t really want him like that at all and that was okay. He would have to live with that. He just didn’t want Chanyeol to be afraid to be close to him. 

“It’s okay, I get it”, he mumbled quietly next to Chanyeol, “I’m sorry” 

Chanyeol frowned a little but didn't meet Baekhyun's gaze.

“What do you mean?”, he asked casually and Baekhyun scoffed, knowing the other had understood what he was trying to say.

“I’ll stop, Chanyeol, I promise”, he sighed, “Just please don’t be so distant to me"

At that, Chanyeol turned to look at him, their faces a little too close and Baekhyun hated the way in which he still wanted to lean in and kiss him. Maybe it was just the sleepiness messing with his mind.

“I’m too tired”, he mumbled, not knowing if he was talking about his physical state or his emotional exhaustion from chasing what he couldn’t have. Chanyeol just stared at him and Baekhyun forced himself to turn his head away before he would do anything stupid. His eyes slowly fluttered close and he curled up on the couch, laying his head down on Chanyeol’s lap. 

“I’m just so tired”, he repeated only half-conscious, right before dozing off to the feeling of Chanyeol’s hands gently stroking his hair. 

 

_________________________________

 

He woke up in his bed, feeling slightly disorientated before remembering their movie night. He quickly got up before he could even begin to be miserable about Chanyeol and started to change out of the clothes he was still wearing from yesterday evening. Then, just as he finished putting on a new shirt, the door burst open and Chanyeol came in, making Baekhyun jump in surprise. 

“You scared me”, he complained light-heartedly. 

“What did you mean yesterday?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: dirt is about to follow I apologize in advance


	5. Oblivious: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Baekhyun finally gets what he's wanted all along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: explicit language and smut ahead

He woke up in his bed, feeling slightly disorientated before remembering their movie night. He quickly got up before he could even begin to be miserable about Chanyeol and started to change out of the clothes he was still wearing from yesterday evening. Then, just as he finished putting on a new shirt, the door burst open and Chanyeol came in, making Baekhyun jump in surprise. 

“You scared me”, he complained light-heartedly. 

“What did you mean yesterday”, Chanyeol asked again and Baekhyun felt his heart sink a little. 

He really didn’t want to get into it. 

“Do we have to do this?”, he whined, “Can’t we just go back to normal?” 

“No”, was all Chanyeol said, his expression unreadable, “Tell me. Now” 

Baekhyun shifted uncomfortably, suddenly feeling exposed and incredibly silly. 

But he had gotten himself into this mess. 

This was on him. 

“I just meant that I’ll stop making…a-advances on you”, he said with difficulty, blushing bright red at the confession, “I’ll leave you alone”

“But why would you do that in the first place?”, Chanyeol enquired further and Baekhyun just wanted the ground to swallow him up right then and there. 

“Well…E-ever since that one time you…y-you and I, you know”, he stuttered, looking down at the floor in humiliation,  
“I-I just can’t stop thinking about it. I’m sorry” 

“Why didn’t you say something?” 

Baekhyun almost laughed out loud at that. 

“How would I have told you something like that? I just couldn’t. It doesn’t matter anymore”, he mumbled more to himself than to Chanyeol. 

He could feel the other’s eyes burn into him. 

“Why not?” 

_What is it with these questions_ , Baekhyun thought bitterly, _Does he enjoy embarrassing me?_

He just wanted this conversation to be over already. 

“Please, Chanyeol”, he begged softly, “Don’t make me talk about it, please” 

“Why doesn’t it matter anymore?”, Chanyeol just repeated, unwavering and ignoring Baekhyun’s pained expression. 

Baekhyun whimpered quietly. 

“Because you made it clear that you don’t want me”, he whispered, his voice so small that Chanyeol almost missed it, "Not like _that_ "

Baekhyun still wasn’t meeting Chanyeol’s eyes; he felt utterly humiliated and crushed being forced to confess to Chanyeol how much he actually wanted him when the entire situation was completely one-sided. 

“I’ll get over it, Chanyeol. Nothing has to change between us, just give me some time”, he said with all the courage he had left, trying to sound as unaffected as possible. 

“Is that my shirt?”, Chanyeol then asked out of the blue, ignoring his words and Baekhyun looked up in surprise before glancing down at his clothes with a frown. 

“Uhm…y-yeah. I’m sorry, I didn’t-“ 

“Take it off”, Chanyeol demanded, shutting the door behind him. 

Baekhyun gulped nervously, uncertain where Chanyeol was going with this. Nevertheless, he slowly pulled the shirt he just put on back over his head and let it drop to the floor. His heart pounded hard in his chest as Chanyeol’s eyes raked up and down his entire body. 

“Why would I ever not want you”, Chanyeol mumbled underneath his breath, closing the distance between them in three quick steps. He reached for Baekhyun’s waist, pulling him closer and Baekhyun stumbled forwards, completely dumbfounded. 

“I swear if I had known”, Chanyeol mumbled lowly, “I thought you were just being a tease, I didn’t know you actually meant anything with it. I had to hold back so hard to keep myself from being all over you” 

Baekhyun felt his stomach twist and turn at those words. He secretly loved hearing how much he affected Chanyeol and yearned for him even more than he thought possible. 

“Believing I don’t want you when it’s all I’ve been thinking about”, Chanyeol scoffed, “You’re so clueless” 

And then he was kissing him. Baekhyun’s insides almost exploded as he felt Chanyeol’s lips move eagerly against his own, finally giving him what he had been dying for every single day. He wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s neck, deepening the kiss just the way he had been thinking about for weeks and swallowed the small gasp that fell from Chanyeol’s lips. 

It was just like the first time they had kissed, except now, Baekhyun was a little more desperate, more demanding. And this time, Chanyeol just _let_ him. His tongue slipped into Chanyeol’s mouth as his hands gently fisted his hair and Chanyeol moaned lowly, the sound getting lost in Baekhyun’s mouth. Chanyeol moved his hands down to Baekhyun’s thighs to lift him as Baekhyun tightly wrapped his legs around his waist, pressing their bodies together. 

“Fuck”, Chanyeol hissed, harshly pushing Baekhyun against the nearest wall.  
“All the things I want to do to you”, he hummed against Baekhyun’s lips, his voice raspy and thick with desire. 

Baekhyun moaned at those words, letting his imagination run wild and he knew he was lost. He would have let Chanyeol do anything and everything to him right that instant.  
Chanyeol’s lips moved down Baekhyun’s neck, sucking on the sensitive skin while simultaneously grinding their hips together. Baekhyun’s head fell back against the wall.

He breathed heavily. 

“I’ve wanted this for so long”, Baekhyun panted when Chanyeol pulled away, cupping his face, “You” 

He leaned in to kiss him hungrily, living out his every fantasy as Chanyeol moved them to his bed and climbed on top of him. Baekhyun’s hands moved beneath his shirt, messily pulling it over Chanyeol’s head before roaming every part of the naked skin he could reach. He let his fingers wander over the toned chest and defined back muscles, inwardly cursing Chanyeol because – _holy fuck he’s hot_ and _I can’t believe he wants me all the same._

Chanyeol was about to ask how far they were going to take this but his thoughts fogged at feeling Baekhyun’s hand brush against him, cheeky fingers starting to undo the zipper of his pants. 

He looked into Baekhyun’s eyes and he could see it all, the question dying on his tongue. 

“I’m all yours”, Baekhyun whined, tugging at the rim of his underwear to undress him and grasping his hips to pull his body closer, desperate for some relief.  
They both moaned at the growing friction between them and Chanyeol had to resist the temptation of just taking Baekhyun nice and hard right then and there. 

“Wait, baby, slow down”, Chanyeol hummed and Baekhyun’s heart tugged at the pet name falling from Chanyeol’s lips, “Let me make you feel good first”

With that, Chanyeol dipped beneath the covers, pulling down Baekhyun’s straining pants and boxers at the same time as Baekhyun sighed in relief. Chanyeol softly kissed the inside of his thighs, his tongue swirling over the creamy skin and taking his sweet time in making his way upwards. 

“Please”, Baekhyun groaned impatiently, making Chanyeol chuckle lowly against him. 

Baekhyun shuddered when he felt Chanyeol take him into his mouth ever so slowly. He buried his hands in Chanyeol’s hair, restraining himself with difficulty from simply pushing him down all the way. He didn’t have to anyway because Chanyeol swallowed him up to the base, moving his tongue along the shaft while his fingers gently dug into Baekhyun’s inner thighs, spreading his legs. 

Baekhyun cried out when Chanyeol started to move his head up and down at a faster rate, hollowing his cheeks and sucking at the head. Chanyeol’s name fell in broken breaths from Baekhyun’s lips; the sound like music to Chanyeol’s ears and Baekhyun’s hips bucketed off the mattress, feeling himself hit the back of Chanyeol’s throat. The pressure slowly built in his lower stomach and it took him a second to find his voice. 

“Chanyeol”, Baekhyun whimpered, shivering, and pushed him away lightly, “Enough”

Chanyeol obliged reluctantly, staring up at Baekhyun while slowly letting him slip from his mouth. Baekhyun moaned at the filthy image. 

“Have you ever done this before?”, Chanyeol then asked, crawling back on top of him. He smiled softly at Baekhyun and although it really didn’t fit the situation, Baekhyun’s heart skipped a beat.

He slowly shook his head, suddenly feeling a little shy but at the same time burning with anticipation. Every inch of his body longed for Chanyeol, making it hard for him to think at all, but he was certain he had never craved anything more desperately.

“Are you sure you want to do this?”, Chanyeol continued, worry breaking through the thickness in his voice. 

“I want you”, Baekhyun said without hesitation, hooking his legs around Chanyeol’s waist as if to underline his words. 

Chanyeol groaned as they brushed against each other. 

“You will be the death of me”, he breathed shakily and leaned down to nib teasingly on Baekhyun’s already bruised lips. 

“What about… _stuff_ ”, Baekhyun then asked timidly, his face scrunching up a little in embarrassment as a blush slowly crept up his neck and tinted his cheeks. Chanyeol smiled into the kiss, unable to get over the fact that even in such an inappropriate situation like this, Baekhyun still managed to be _adorable_. 

“Don’t worry about it”, he whispered, locking their lips once more as his hand reached into his nightstand, taking out a condom and a bottle of lube. 

“Move up a little”, he said and Baekhyun obliged, scooting upwards until his upper body leaned against the headboard of the bed. 

“Not so far”, Chanyeol chuckled, gently pulling Baekhyun back towards himself until his head was comfortably resting on the pillows. 

He coated his fingers generously with the gel before guiding them to Baekhyun’s entrance. Despite the dilated pupils and the dazed look, Chanyeol could see the trust in Baekhyun’s dark eyes and his chest grew warm with affection as he placed a few open-mouthed kisses on Baekhyun’s lower stomach. 

“Ready?”, he asked softly. Baekhyun nodded and he slowly pushed in a first finger, carefully watching Baekhyun’s expression. The intrusion was a foreign feeling at first but Baekhyun quickly got accustomed to the sensation, gasping quietly when Chanyeol crooked his finger inside of him. 

“T-that felt good”, he panted breathlessly and Chanyeol slowly added a second finger. It stung a little but Baekhyun quickly forgot about the pain with Chanyeol softly kissing him all over his face and pecking his lips. He retrieved his fingers a little to push them back in again, slowly building a tempo. Baekhyun hissed quietly beneath him, his eyes fluttering closed. 

“You okay?”, Chanyeol asked and Baekhyun nodded, not finding his voice to answer properly. Chanyeol gently started to scissor his fingers, stretching him and a soft moan fell from Baekhyun’s lips, his hips thrusting against Chanyeol’s hand. Reassured, Chanyeol pushed in a third finger, watching Baekhyun grimace a little in discomfort. A soft whine fell from his lips and he squirmed under Chanyeol’s body. Chanyeol slowed down his movements, kissing and nibbling at the sensitive skin of Baekhyun’s neck to distract him. 

“You’re doing great”, Chanyeol whispered into his ear, before kissing his chest. He slowly started pumping his fingers again, gradually increasing his speed as Baekhyun groaned beneath him, wanting to escape the overwhelming sensation but craving more of it at the same time. 

It hurt but he didn’t care. He wanted Chanyeol. All of him.

“Baekhyun”, Chanyeol then mumbled, gently caressing his face. Baekhyun reached up to catch his hand, squeezing slightly as he turned to putty under Chanyeol’s fingers.

“Please”, he whimpered, moving his hips a little, “Please, Chanyeol”

“You look so hot”, Chanyeol hissed, greedily taking in the sight of Baekhyun beneath him; his eyes closed, lips parted and fully at his mercy. He watched with wide eyes as Baekhyun’s hips bucketed, pushing himself against his hand. He slowly pulled out and Baekhyun shuddered at the loss of contact, whining in protest. 

“Eager much?”, Chanyeol chuckled and Baekhyun just nodded boldly. 

“Me too”, he said reassuringly and ripped the condom packet open. 

“Do you want to do this or should I?”, he asked hesitantly. 

“I want to”, Baekhyun said quickly, taking the condom out of his hand as he pushed Chanyeol onto his back and moved to straddle his lap. He seductively locked his eyes with Chanyeol’s while placing the tip of the condom between his lips before dipping his head down and slowly rolling it on with his mouth. Chanyeol’s eyes rolled back in his head, inhaling sharply and his hips bucketed off the mattress. 

“You’re maddening”, he groaned when Baekhyun came back up with a sheepish grin and grabbed him by the hips. He flipped them over again, searching Baekhyun’s eyes.

“Tell me if you want me to stop. I’m serious, okay?”, he said and Baekhyun just nodded. He lowered himself down, slowly pushing into Baekhyun until their hips met, moans and curses escaping both of them. Feeling Baekhyun’s warmth wrap around him was overwhelming and he bit down on his lip to contain himself. He waited, unmoving and softly kissed the corners of Baekhyun’s mouth as the latter adjusted to him. It hurt, but Baekhyun’s mind was too preoccupied with the fact that Chanyeol was actually inside him, finally taking all of him after all this waiting, to focus on the pain.

“Babe”, Chanyeol breathed after a moment, “Can I move?” 

“Y-yeah” 

Chanyeol pulled out to the tip and slowly rolled his hips against Baekhyun’s, moaning as the pleasure fizzled through his entire body. He repeated the action, building a slow but steady rhythm.

“You’re so fucking tight”, he growled, burying his head in the crook of Baekhyun’s neck and gently biting the skin of his shoulder. Baekhyun felt the goosebumps rise at Chanyeol’s dark tone and his dirty words, distracting him from the stinging feeling. He could see Chanyeol’s muscles flex in exertion underneath the smooth, sweaty skin as he hovered above him and Baekhyun’s hands reached out to grasp at those toned arms.

He knew it must be costing Chanyeol every single ounce of self-control to keep his pace so painfully slow, giving Baekhyun time to properly get used to the foreign feeling. He loved that side of Chanyeol; that he could be all harsh and dominant but never failed to be careful and sweet to him, regardless of the situation. His heart tugged a little. 

“It’s _okay_ ”, Baekhyun whispered reassuringly, circling his hips, “I’ll be fine”

Chanyeol let out a relieved breath and started to move his hips a little faster. A moan of Chanyeol’s name fell from Baekhyun’s lips with every thrust, his nails leaving small, red streaks all over Chanyeol’s skin and his heels dug into the back of Chanyeol’s thighs, pressing himself as close against him as possible in an attempt to answer his movements. 

“You feel so good”, Chanyeol groaned, his thrusts gaining in speed and depth. He shifted slightly, spreading Baekhyun’s legs a little more, eager to find the one spot that would drive him senseless. 

Baekhyun moaned loudly when Chanyeol achieved just that, his back rising off the mattress as his hands fisted the sheets beneath him. “Chanyeol”, he whimpered softly. 

”Tell me how it feels”, Chanyeol panted against Baekhyun’s lips, wanting to hear just how much he was pleasing him. 

”So good”, Baekhyun whined as the subtle pain and intense pleasure mingled into an addicting feeling that ran through his veins like a drug. His hand fisted Chanyeol’s hair, pressing him impossibly closer and feeling his groans vibrate against his heated skin. 

“You’re doing so well, baby”, Chanyeol breathed, repeatedly hitting that same spot over and over again until Baekhyun saw the stars. 

“I-I’m close”, Baekhyun moaned, wrapping his arms around Chanyeol’s neck as he rolled his hips up into his to meet his thrusts a little harder. 

“Me too”, Chanyeol groaned and Baekhyun could feel his movements slow down. 

“What-“, he wanted to protest but Chanyeol cut him off by kissing him deeply. 

“I want to make it last”, he mumbled, leaning his forehead against Baekhyun’s and intertwining their hands, pressing them back against the mattress for leverage as he continued to roll his hips into Baekhyun at a slower pace. 

He savored the moment; the warmth that radiated around him, the way Baekhyun’s body answered to his every movement and the look in Baekhyun’s eyes as he peeked up at him with dilated pupils. He could see Baekhyun struggle to hold off his climax any longer and he reached down with his hand to press against Baekhyun, jerking him off as he thrusted into him. 

“Let go, baby”, he encouraged him gently, snapping his hips a little faster again, “I got you”

Baekhyun groaned, feeling the pressure built in the pit of his stomach and the warmth expanding into his groin as his eyes screwed shut. His nails dug deeply into Chanyeol’s back, anchoring himself as his orgasm took over his body and flooded his senses. Intense pleasure rippled through his veins as Chanyeol continued to move into him, whispering sweet nothings into his ear and he tried to pull him as close as possible. A long drawn-out moan of Chanyeol’s name fell from his lips as he arched into the figure above him. 

The sight of Baekhyun reaching his climax, unraveling beneath him, fully exposed and so completely vulnerable, was enough to push Chanyeol over the edge just shortly after. He cursed, moaning loudly and he buried himself in Baekhyun one last time, feeling the heat pulse around him as he came into the condom. He kissed Baekhyun softly, their mouths moving lightly against each other, breathing together. He let his lips linger as he slowly pulled out of Baekhyun, making them both shudder.

His lips then traveled downwards over Baekhyun’s chest to his stomach, licking off the release Baekhyun had spilled all over himself. He swallowed every last drop of it, all the while looking up at Baekhyun, who blushed at the intimate gesture. He knew it was ridiculous given they had just slept with each other but he couldn’t help it. 

“Sweet as you”, Chanyeol hummed against the soft skin once he was done, his body gently collapsing onto Baekhyun in exhaustion. He propped up himself up on his elbows and playfully winked at him. Baekhyun groaned, feeling his cheeks heat up even more and timidly attempted to pull up the blanket before covering his face with both hands. 

Now that the heat of the moment had passed and the rational part of his brain slowly started to catch up with his actions, Baekhyun started to feel a little self-conscious. He had never been this close to anyone, let alone Chanyeol, and being this exposed allowed his insecurities to swoop right in, now that he was most vulnerable. Chanyeol was just amazed at how Baekhyun, who had allowed him to explore every inch of his entire body and who had given himself to Chanyeol so completely, still managed to become all shy and nervous in his presence. 

“Hey”, he said softly, tugging at the comforter, “No hiding away”

Chanyeol gently pried Baekhyun’s hands away from his face but Baekhyun avoided his gaze. His wrists squirmed weakly in Chanyeol’s grip and he squeezed his eyes closed in embarrassment as his breathing increased. Chanyeol frowned a little, feeling Baekhyun’s rapid heartbeat against his own. He softly pushed up his chin, placing tender kisses on his face and coercing Baekhyun into finally looking at him.

“Don’t ever cover up”, Chanyeol said sincerely, “Not for me”

Baekhyun’s chest warmed at those words and he forced himself to believe them. 

_Yes_ , it was morning and he probably looked like a mess and _yes_ , he didn’t really like everything about himself to begin with, but it was Chanyeol who had _wanted_ him despite all that and it was also Chanyeol who was now looking at him as if he were the world and it made trusting his words a little easier. 

Chanyeol moved aside some stray hair strands before cupping Baekhyun’s cheek.

_He’s so beautiful_ , he thought and wondered how that had never really occurred to him before. He had always been aware that Baekhyun was handsome but now it was as if he were seeing him again for the very first time in a whole new light. 

“You’re amazing”, Chanyeol whispered quietly. 

“Hmm”, Baekhyun just sighed contently, glancing up at him through half-lidded eyes. Chanyeol chuckled quietly, leaning down to kiss him again. Baekhyun reflexively reached up to take Chanyeol’s face between his hands, finding himself growing more and more addicted to the feeling of Chanyeol’s lips moving so perfectly against his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm, I already ended with sort of fluff but will probably add a third part that is only fluff to clear my conscious...?? I need to down some holy water.


End file.
